Many grocery stores, supermarkets, discount stores, department stores and other retail merchandisers utilize display racks or stands which employ a stationary base or frame having vertical uprights associated therewith, which uprights have vertically spaced slots therein so that a plurality of baskets or shelves can be mounted on the uprights due to brackets on the shelves being engaged within the slots. Merchandising equipment of this type has been utilized with substantial success in view of its versatility. Particularly, this equipment permits the number of shelves, and the vertical spacing therebetween to be selectively varied. This equipment also permits the storage of large quantities of objects while enabling the shelves or baskets to be stocked with items or articles in a simple manner. This type of display equipment is also durable and economical.
Thus, display equipment of the above-mentioned type is widely utilized in view of the advantages associated therewith. However, a primary disadvantage of this type of display equipment is its inability to be readily moved about, particularly when in an assembled and loaded condition. This known display equipment has normally been movable only by first unloading the shelves, and then removing the shelves so that the frame or base can be moved (as by a dolly or other device) to the desired location. The shelves then have to be remounted on the frame and restocked with merchandise. This obviously represents a laborious and time consuming operation, so that this equipment is accordingly utilized primarily as stationary shelving and is thus not often moved about.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a mobile merchandising apparatus, specifically a mobile merchandising cart, which possesses all of the advantages possessed by the stationary display equipment described above, and in addition possesses the further advantage of being readily movable even when in a fully assembled and loaded condition so as to permit its movement to any desired location.
A further object is to provide a mobile merchandising cart, as aforesaid, which can utilize thereon a plurality of removable shelves (or baskets) so that both the number and spacing of the shelves can be selected as desired.
Still a further object is to provide a mobile merchandising cart, as aforesaid, which utilizes a wheeled frame having a plurality of shelves or baskets removably supported thereon, which cart is designed to utilize thereon baskets or shelves which can also be used with conventional stationary display equipment employing slotted upright posts.
Another object is to provide a mobile merchandising cart, as aforesaid, which is economical to manufacture and durable in operation, and which can be easily and safely moved about when fully assembled and loaded with merchandise.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a mobile merchandising cart, as aforesaid, which can be readily grouped with stationary display equipment of the type described above so as to be compatible in operation and similar in appearance thereto.